femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Kadomtseya (Killing Eve)
Nadia Kadomtseya is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. She was a hired assassin working for the Twelve and an ex-lover of Villanelle. After being deceived by her, Villanelle hit her with a truck, then killed her whilst in prison. Significance in series "Sorry Baby" Villanelle steps off a train in England and approaches a man (Diego) on the platform holding a bird watching sign. He is her contact and takes her to a van to wait until tomorrow. Villanelle gets in the van and quickly recognizes the woman (Nadia) in the passenger seat who attacks her. They fight in the back of the van until Diego stops them and they return to their seats. In the van, Diego asks Nadia and Villanelle about their history but neither are forthcoming. Villanelle asks who the target is and Diego confesses they don't know yet. He tries to show affection toward Nadia but is rebuffed. Nadia tells Villanelle that their target is a member of the British Intelligence Services. Diego, Nadia, and Villanelle check their weapons. Diego leaves Villanelle and Nadia for a moment and Nadia corners Villanelle, prompting her to punch Nadia in the nose. Diego returns and threatens that he has permission to kill one of them if they don't stop fighting. Diego, Nadia, and Villanelle arrive in Bletcham just as Diego receives their next target: Frank Haleton. Diego passes out guns and silencers, sending Villanelle and Nadia to the front of the house while he takes the back. Nadia tries attacking Villanelle again but Villanelle stops her and tells her she is glad Nadia got out. They head to the front door and knock. Villanelle introduces herself and Nadia as Natalie and Fanny respectively to Frank's mother, Veronica. Veronica tells them Frank has just left and invites them in for fruitcake. Villanelle eats hot fruitcake served up by Veronica while they wait for Frank to return. Veronica calls Frank to see where he is at. Veronica tells them that Frank has been unexpectedly called back to London but Villanelle already noticed Frank's car is still outside. They meet Diego back at the van and tell him they will wait. Villanelle waits out front with Diego while Nadia takes the back. Frank's car starts to drive away with Nadia chasing after on foot. They jump into the van and chase after Frank with Villanelle driving. Nadia has put together an automatic weapon and stands up through the moon-roof, taking aim at Frank's car. Frank's back window is shot out yet Frank manages to evade being shot and puts some distance between him and Villanelle. Villanelle, Diego, and Nadia approach Frank's car and get out with their weapons. Diego shoots first, followed by Nadia and Villanelle and they ply the car full of bullets, blowing off the hood. Frank hides in the bushes, clutching his phone with Eve on the other end. Villanelle provokes Diego and they raise their guns at each other. Nadia shouts out, "Oksana," revealing to Diego that Villanelle is Nadia's ex-girlfriend. Villanelle claims she has been sent to get Nadia out and tells her she is beautiful. Nadia turns and fires at Diego, killing him. Villanelle hugs Nadia and invites her to go anywhere she wants, first class. She has Nadia check the trunk of Frank's car. Nadia finds a kite and Villanelle tells her to put it in the trunk of their van. Villanelle reverses the van over Nadia before driving back over her. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Villanelle makes sausages in her apartment as she tells Konstantin her version of events of what happened with Diego and Nadia, claiming Diego ran over Nadia so she shot him. Konstantin reveals that Nadia is still alive even though "Diego" ran over her, twice. Konstantin suggests Villanelle visits Nadia in Russia before she has a chance to tell her side of the story. "Take Me to the Hole!" In Russia, Konstantin goes over Villanelle's cover story for while she is in prison. She is Natalia Popova who has been imprisoned for stealing hats. Once she is in prison, she will need to see the doctor, kill Nadia, and Konstantin will collect her in a few days. In Eve's office, Kenny reports that Nadia was picked up in Bletcham by Russian intelligence and was taken to the same prison Villanelle "died" in three years previously. Eve asks Carolyn if they can go to Moscow to question Nadia. Carolyn and Eve meet up with their contacts in Moscow, Vlad and Konstantin. Carolyn asks after Nadia but Vlad is withholding. She brings up the Russian sleeper agent who was assisting Frank and asks if either of them are investigating Victor Kedrin's murder. Carolyn offers an exchange: for a meeting with Nadia, she will provide them with the information they received from Frank before he was murdered. Eve reveals that Villanelle/Oksana broke into her house to have dinner and thinks Nadia can provide information about her. Vlad capitulates to one interview as long as Konstantin goes with them to the prison. In prison, Villanelle asks to see the doctor as she walks by the kitchen. She spots Nadia and asks the guard how she can get a job in the kitchen, again mouthing off. The guard restrains her and forces her to keep walking. Eve, Konstantin, and Carolyn arrive in the interview room. Konstantin leaves them alone, saying it is better if it is just them. Nadia enters on crutches and with a broken arm. Carolyn begins questioning Nadia, offering her release from prison and transport to the UK. Eve asks about Oksana and Nadia reveals that Oksana took her place in their plan to escape the prison. Konstantin walks through the door, interrupting Nadia's story about what happened three years prior. He claims the sound in the other room wasn't working but Nadia refuses to speak further on the escape plan. She mentions the name "Anna" and Konstantin commands her to tell them. Villanelle walks around the prison yard with Agniya. She spots Nadia in the distance and picks a planned fight with her new friend, getting Agniya to punch her. Vladimir meets up with Konstantin, Carolyn, and Eve in a car. Carolyn asks Vladimir to grant immunity and safe passage for Nadia so they can get further information. Vlad wants to know the name of the organization behind the assassinations and Eve tells him it is the Twelve. Vlad still refuses to help and exits the car. Villanelle has made it to Dr. Marat's office. He provides her with Nadia's location in Wing B, Cell 21 and slides a blade across his desk. Villanelle is in the food line with Agniya standing behind her. Agniya keeps bothering her and Villanelle drops the knife on the ground. Agniya picks it up and refuses to give it back just as Villanelle reaches the front of the line and confronts Nadia on the other side of the counter. Nadia backs away, throwing things at Villanelle as Villanelle tries to get the knife back from Agniya. She punches Agniya and hops over the counter, chasing after Nadia as she pretends that Agniya is really chasing after her. Villanelle sets it up so Agniya ends up stabbing a guard trying to stop them and she palms the knife. Nadia escapes out the kitchen as another guard tries to calm Agniya down. Villanelle stabs the guard from behind and steals her keys. She makes her way with the guard's keys to Cell B-21 but Nadia is not there. Nadia makes it to her cell and scratches something on a piece of paper. She folds it and writes "Eve Polastri" on the outside. Villanelle slides out from under the bed. Nadia tells Villanelle about how the British are trying to get them both out and Konstantin is working with them. Villanelle hugs a sobbing Nadia as she begs. Villanelle turns away briefly and Nadia takes the opportunity to slip the piece of paper under the door. A guard spots the paper before noticing a pool of blood seeping out from under the door. He opens it to find Villanelle standing with her bloody hands raised, screaming, "take me to the hole!" "I Don't Want to Be Free" Carolyn tells Eve that Vlad had a change of heart and will be giving them Nadia. Carolyn receives a phone call alerting them that Nadia was murdered. Konstantin joins Eve and Carolyn for breakfast and explains that Nadia was attacked by another inmate, "Natalie." "God, I'm Tired" Something on the prison CCTV catches Kenny's eye. He witnesses a guard picking up the piece of paper Nadia slipped under her door before Villanelle killed her. Gallery Nadia Kadomtseya 2.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 3.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 4.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 5.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 6.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 7.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 8.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 9.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 10.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 11.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 12.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 13.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 14.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 15.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 16.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 17.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 18.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 19.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 20.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 21.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 22.gif Nadia Kadomtseya 23.gif Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Bisexual Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Killed By Lover Category:Attempted Murder